1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to muzzle loading firearms, and particularly to a firing system for such firearms.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, and perhaps for over a hundred years, muzzle loading firearms have been fired or ignited by means of a percussion cap 80 (FIG. 5). Percussion cap 80 has a slightly tapered case 82 with a closed (smaller) end 84 and an explosive charge 86 which is positioned within case 82 adjacent to end 84. The opposite end 88 is open and is adapted to fit over a tubular holder 90 (in turn adapted to be screwed into the breech end of the barrel of a firearm) having an opening 91 which connects with the interior of the barrel of the firearm. Percussion cap 80 is fired by hammer 92 by simply compressing charge 86 between closed end 84 of the percussion cap and the top surface of holder 90. The resulting flame is then directed through opening 91 to the interior of the barrel of the rifle to fire a propellant therein. It is well known that the percussion cap system is not highly reliable and that misfires not infrequently occur. A further difficulty is that a part of the explosion can leak out between the wall of case 82 and holder 90, and it is necessaary to provide a shroud 94 on hammer 92 to provide a measure of protection for the user of the firearm. In a previous application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,303, the applicant disclosed one device for utilizing a shot shell primer in an improved firing system, and it is basically illustrated in FIG. 2.
It is the object of this invention to provide a modification of the applicant's prior system, particularly enabling a shot shell primer to be useable with weapons which have a flat surfaced hammer, and to provide improved certainty and safety of firing.